Not Just Partners
by kw15915
Summary: My first crack at an episode fic. This story falls between Undead Again and Always. Kate and Rick are finding their partnership again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Mother Knows Best

Summary: This is how I envisioned the conversation between Rick and Martha after Undead Again. Loved the episode and can't wait for Always!

Acknowledgments: As always Luv2sk87, you are awesome, thanks for making my stories better and smacking my fingers when I put in too many 'as'.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, this story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The weather in New York this year had been unusual. Days of abnormal warm temperatures mixed with cold, dark nights. It was one of these cool nights that found Rick sitting in front of a roaring fire in his loft, slumped on the leather sofa, with his hands steepled and a glass of his favorite scotch resting on his forehead. He had been sitting here since Alexis had gone to bed. The zombie get up long put away, his laptop open beside him with a chapter of Frozen Heat done. It was just him and his thoughts and man what thoughts.

'_She loves me. I've been acting like a total jackass for three weeks and somehow she still loves me,' He_ thought, astonished. It took his mother telling him he was acting out, and why, to make him see the light and decide to stop working with her. _'Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. That would be like not breathing'_. He smacked the glass against his forehead.

"God damn it, I've been such a fool," He murmured, pulling the drink down to his lips and draining it. Growling, he slammed the empty tumbler onto the coffee table in front of him and covered his face with his hands.

"Richard…are you all right?" Martha asked as she walked down the steps and over to her son.

"Yes…I'm fine, go back to bed." He said, waving a hand toward her voice.

"Last case with Beckett a little harder then you thought, hum?" Martha dropped onto the coffee table in front of her son and pulled his hands off his face.

He laughed to himself and looked at his mother with an expression on his face she couldn't quite read. "Not my last case…I'm going back tomorrow."

She smiled softly and squeezed both his hands. "What happened darling? Yesterday you were convinced that the best thing to do was to cut ties."

"I found out I was wrong about a lot of things and that you were right. I couldn't turn off how I felt any more than I could stop myself from wanting to be with her. And yes I guess I was subconsciously trying to hurt her but I was wrong." He drew in a deep breath. "She's been seeing a therapist since the shooting. She's been trying…trying to get herself together for…for us." He looked at his mother, astonishment on his face. "I'm pretty sure that she loves me too." He pulled a hand away from his mother and slammed it on the arm of the sofa, "I've been awful to her these last few weeks."

"Sweetheart, you were hurting. Yes, she lied to you but you should have told her you heard and asked her what was going on." She caressed his cheek with her free hand.

"I know that now. Trust me when I say I will not be making that mistake again in the future." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's just never been like this for me before. When I found out about Meredith and the director…I just did what I had to do. No it wasn't easy but…Mom, this thing with Kate, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

She stared at him for a moment then sighed, "That's how true love is. It can make you the happiest you've ever been in your life one day and the worst the very next. But trust me darling, it will be worth every second you have waited. Have you worked everything out?"

"No, still a work in progress but we are headed in the right direction now." He paused and smiled, then pulled their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her hand. "Thank you Mother."

"Whatever for?" She asked puzzled.

"For being here when I needed you and helping me figure this whole thing out on my own without interfering." He stood up and pulled her with him. "Not saying I told you so."

She gave him a crooked smile and poked his nose with her index finger, "Who said I wasn't going to say I told you so? Hum?"

"Oh, by the way, that brilliant daughter of mine, finally made her decision about where she is going to college…Columbia. She told me right before she kicked my ass playing laser tag. Though to be fair to me, it was a lot harder playing in zombie garb. It really slowed me down."

"Whatever you say Richard," Martha said as she slowly turned toward the stairs.

"I got to dress up and play a zombie for work, found out Kate really does care about me, and that my daughter is not moving across the country all in twenty-four hours…on a whole, I'd say that's pretty awesome day. Oh and I got a chapter of the new book finished and emailed off to Gina."

"That's wonderful…Good night sweetheart." She called over her shoulder, walking toward the stairs.

She heard his phone ring and turned to watch him eagerly pick it up. "Missing me Detective?" She heard him croon and laughed to herself as she went up the stairs. _'I guess mother really does know best.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Missing Me?

Summary: The start of a not so normal day in the life of our DD.

Acknowledgements: Luv2sk87 thanks for reading and helping me get things right, maybe I will at some point learn to use comas!

Disclaimer: ABC and Andrew Marlow own Castle, I just own this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

His robe undone and hair mussed, Castle shuffled out of his office towards the kitchen. He dropped a kiss on his daughters head and walked around the bar to the coffee maker.

"Ah…thanks daughter," he said, pouring himself a mug of coffee then turning to her with a warm smile. "Just for the record, I know you cheated last night, I just have to figure out how. I really must insist on a rematch. The mighty Zombie of Zoltar will never surrender to rebel scum."

Laughing, Alexis propped her chin on her hands, "Yes, but there has been a ripple in the force and the rebels have formed a mighty new alliance. I believe that the rebel's secret weapon will take you down. Bwahahahahahaha."

"The lady Grams is not going to save you this time. I hope that you are not counting on her as your secret weapon."

"There is a mystery afoot and I would be frightened…very, very frightened."

Popping a bagel in the toaster, he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a tub of cream cheese. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not scared but I am intrigued. Who or what is this secret weapon you speak of?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. If I was you though, I would watch my back very closely; you never know when sh…it may strike." Alexis wiggled her eyebrows and stood up. She grabbed her bag and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Lanie called, we've got a DB at 8th and Lex, gotta run."

"Be careful," he called as she rushed out the door.

He pulled his bagel out of the toaster, flipping it up in the air to keep from burning his fingers then dropped it on the paper towel he had left on the bar. As he picked up the knife and started to slather it with cream cheese, he was humming the Tomorrow song from Annie happily to himself.

"Well someone is sure cheerful this morning," Martha purred as she waltzed into the kitchen. "Was that Alexis I just heard?"

"Yes, she's on her way to meet Lanie…dead body," He said, biting down on his toasted bagel.

His cell phone started to buzz and Martha looked over to see Kate smiling up at her. She pushed the phone toward him. "Looks like you're going to the same scene."

He smiled at his mother and picked up the cell. "Top of the morning to you detective, sleep well?"

She watched him closely, grinning to herself as she watched her son's face light up.

He laughed into the phone, "Yeah, me too. I know 8th and Lex; Alexis left about five minutes ago to meet Lanie…Give me twenty…What?" He listened intently then turned away from his mother and whispered, "I've missed you too…no, I won't forget your coffee…yeah, me too…see you soon."

As his finger slid across the touch screen of his iPhone to end the call, he stared down at it confusion covering his face then turned back toward his mother a blush spreading over his cheeks at her intent stare.

"Hum," Martha said, her index finger tapping on her coffee mug, barely able to keep her smile in. "So, I guess things are back to normal around here again."

Rick looked down at the phone in his hands and then back up at this mother. "Uh…yeah…back to normal. Gotta go," he said, absentmindedly heading to his room to get dressed.

"Tell Kate, I said good morning," Martha said finally letting the laughter spill from her lips.

_RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB_

Castle stood at the front door of his building chatting with Eduardo. He looked up as he saw the black crown vic slide to a stop and Beckett wave him over. He took a deep breath, wished the doorman a good day and headed toward his partner.

"Good Morning." He smiled, passing her the steaming hot coffee to go cup.

She took it in both hands and held it under her nose. "Mmmmm." She crooned, eyes closed, breathing in the steam escaping the top.

Castle watched poleaxed as she all but made love to the coffee taking her first sip. _'God, how can she make drinking coffee sexy.' _Rick thought, clearing his throat and drawing her attention away from her morning caffeine fix, his stare never leaving her lips.

Kate slowly flicked her tongue out and licked her bottom lip. "Mornin, Rick. Don't know much about what we have except that Espo says it appears to be right up your ally."

His eyes jerked up from her lips to her eyes just in time to see a satisfied grin cover her face as she put the car in to drive and move out into traffic. He turned his eyes toward the road and let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Yeah…uh…morning." He choked, taking a deep swallow of his too hot coffee and burning his tongue.

"You okay Castle," Kate asked innocently.

"Are we there yet?" Castle asked quickly, the detective's laughter sounding throughout the car.

She reached over and patted his knee. "Soon, Rick, soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Ninja Assassins

Summary – This story falls between Undead Again and Always. Kate and Rick are finding their partnership again. Sorry for the wait. Always happened!

Acknowledgements-As usual thanks to Luv2sk87, you make my stories better.

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, I owe this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Flashing lights and the sight of uniforms, let them know that they had found the scene of the crime. Pulling her squad car behind Ryan and Esposito's, Kate put the car into park, hit the button for her seat belt, grabbed her coffee and jumped out, leaving Castle fumbling to get out. She had walked five steps before realizing that he was not beside her and turned. "Hey, you comin?" She called back.

"Yeah, seat belt stuck. Guess the feds didn't fix everything," he said as he hurried to catch up with her. "Have you talked to Alexis lately?"

"Saw her at the morgue late yesterday, why?"

"I got some awesome news last night…she's decided to go to Columbia. Told me when I got home. Then she shot me with the lazer gun and proceeded to beat me two out of three games."

Kate smiled over at him. "That's wonderful, Rick. Not that you're terrible at laser tag but…"

"Hey, I resemble that…" He grinned, "But yesterday…on a scale of one to ten…I'd have to rate it a hundred, definitely."

Kate laughed as she turned and entered the alley thinking about her conversation with Alexis at the morgue yesterday.

"_Detective Beckett, you have a minute?" Alexis called._

"_Sure and please, it's Kate." Kate answered with a smile._

"_I'm worried about my dad. It's always been just the two of us. Every time I talk about leaving for college he gets this look on his face. I've narrowed down my list of colleges to Stanford, Oxford, and Columbia. I've gone over and over class offerings and extra activities and Stanford and Oxford are the best choices school wise but I just can't hit the acceptance button for either one of them. I keep seeing that face and I can't push it."_

"_Alexis, your dad loves you. He only wants what's best for you. I know the look you're talking about; I've seen myself a couple of times over the last few of months. Trust me, it's a parent thing. My Dad was beside himself when I left for Stanford, he would get that same look on his face as your dad. Now my mom…she told me to think about what I wanted to get out of college. She told me it was not just about the next phase of my education, it was about making decisions that were going to affect the rest of my life. She said I needed to think about everything, not just moving away from home or where my friends were going. The decision needed to be about what was right for me. At that time, Stanford was my choice, the pre-law program was top notch and my dad's parents were only twenty miles away."_

"_How did your dad take it?" Alexis asked._

"_He was good…after a couple weeks but he cried at the airport. He doesn't know I saw him but I did. That made it really hard to get on that plane the first time. Then I came home for Christmas break and my mom…well you know the rest. I went back and actually finished out the rest of my freshman year. But then I came home that summer, my dad was a wreck, what I wanted out of life had changed, so I applied and was accepted to the police academy and the rest you know."_

"_Would you make the same choices now that you made then?" Alexis questioned._

"_Honestly, I don't know. I was really going through a rebellious stage at that point of my life and I'm not convinced I didn't choose Stanford, just to get away from my parents and be on my own." She reached over and took Alexis's hand, "This is your decision and I am not going to tell you what to do. Just please, think about what you really want and don't be afraid to make a decision and stick with it. Your dad loves you and will back whatever you decide to do. Kate squeezed her hand then let go and smiled._

_Alexis stood for a moment staring at her then lunged forward and pulled her into a bear hug, "Thank you, Kate," she whispered in her ear. "Thank you."_

"Kate…hey, where were you? I asked if you thought I would be able to keep my promise." Rick stared.

"What? I'm sorry…thinking about…uhm, the case…sorry what did you ask me?"

He looked at her with confusion. Before he could say anything further, Esposito's voice caused them both to turn toward the crime scene.

"Beckett, the body's down here. Name's Glenn Sheffler, he was 47 years old, married, and part owner of Shefford Enterprises. Wallet with cash and credit cards still in his pocket, doesn't look like a robbery." He looked back up from his pad and glanced over at Castle, "Bro, I can't wait for you to see this." Esposito grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Lanie's crouched form.

As they stood around the body and stared down, Castle bit down on his lower lip and pointed toward the victims neck, "Is that what I think it is?" the writer shot a questioning look at his partner.

"Castle, there are no ninja assassins in New York." Beckett frowned.

"That is a shuriken, you know that little, sharp, shiny, metal star sticking out of his throat. That is the weapon of choice of ninja…"

"Castle…stop." Kate held her hand, frowning at him and turned to Esposito, "You and Ryan canvas the area. See if there are any cameras on this alley or any witnesses. We'll go and talk to Mrs. Sheffler then we'll meet back at the station.

"Lanie, you got time of death?" Kate kneeled down by the M.E. and looked over the body.

"I would say between nine and eleven o'clock last night."

Quietly, Kate whispered, "Could that thing really be the murder weapon?"

Lanie lifted her left eyebrow, "Possibly, there is a fairly large blood pool here. I'll know more when I get him back to the morgue."

Both women stood up and turned toward the writer. He was bent over his phone, fingers flying. "Here it is. In Calm Before the Storm, I had a Japanese Ninja working with the Russians but you know that don't you. Anyway, I did a lot of research on ninjas. The shuriken is Japanese and the word literally means 'sword hidden in the hand'. A quality shuriken is extremely hard to find. We need to find out where that one came from and I know just the man." Castle smiled happily.


End file.
